


Denial

by unscheduledmakeouts



Series: 30-day Drabbles [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kurt… fuck, please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

“Kurt… fuck, please.”

“Nuh-uh,” Kurt mumbles, nosing at the base of Blaine’s dick and gently tonguing his balls. “Not until I say so.”

Blaine feels like he’s dying, he throws his head back into the soft pillows and groans as Kurt licks up the hard, twitching shaft of his cock. He pulls weakly at his handcuffs, fastened securely at the headboard and tries to move his hips, only to find Kurt firmly holding him down with his left hand. The right hand’s finger is playing over his sensitive head, gathering the pre-come and sliding deliciously slow around the ridge of the head. They’ve been at this for almost an hour now and Blaine can’t even think anymore, he just pants and twitches and begs, begs with a broken voice for Kurt to please, _please_  let him come. But Kurt won’t let him, not yet, his teasing smirk perfectly in place as he licks the veins on Blaine’s cock, quickly sliding up over the head and making him whimper.

“Oh fuck,  _fuck_ , please… let me…”

He can’t even form coherent sentences, he just pants out words between his harsh breaths and shudders at every touch of Kurt’s fingers or mouth. His lips are right above his cock now, hovering there while Kurt fixes him with lust-blown eyes. Blaine whines and tries to buck up but Kurt is strong and manages to hold him down and  _oh fuck that’s hot._

“What do you want me to do?” Kurt asks in a faux-innocent voice, tracing his lips around the slit so lightly that Blaine wants to scream.

“Please,” is all he gets out before Kurt starts stroking him, agonizingly slowly.

“What do you want me to do, Blaine?” Kurt repeats, stopping his movements and squeezing around the base of his cock. “Tell me. Talk to me.”

And then Blaine gets it.  _Oh._  The dirty talk was always awkward in the beginning but they’ve had a lot of practice and Blaine loves doing it so much.

“Please, Kurt,” he begins, swallowing and taking a deep breath. “Please let me come, please sink your amazing mouth down over my cock and suck me. Do it, please, do it because I’m going to come so  _hard_  and –“

He’s interrupted by his own broken moan as Kurt does just that, taking all of Blaine into his mouth and throat and swallowing around him, making good use of his ability to control his gag reflex and Blaine can’t breathe, can’t do anything but moan and jerk helplessly as he comes white-hot down Kurt’s throat. 


End file.
